


With This Ring

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Nudity, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve wake up one morning and discover that they were suddenly married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

Danny raised his head, pealed open his eyes and softly swore when the brightness of the room was too much for his bloodshot eyes to deal with. He silently berated himself for not closing the blinds in his bedroom so that the morning sun wouldn’t aggravate his hangover when his brain finally caught up with what the rest of his body was telling it.

One, he was naked lying in a soft yet firm bed with crisp linen sheets that smelled faintly of lavender.

Two, he could hear the faint swishing of the ocean on the shore from the open window.

Three, his mouth tasted like he had sucked on a corroded copper penny while he slept.

And four, he wasn’t alone in the bed if the warm and heavy arm draped over his back was any indication.

He was considering adding more items to his list when, “Turn down the volume of your thoughts, Danno. My head hurts enough as it is,” was whispered into his ear.

“Oh, fuck,” Danny groaned. He scrambled out of the bed barely managing not to fall flat on his face as he did so, and went and hid in the bathroom.

*&*

Steve sat up when Danny bolted from the room and immediately regretted it. He closed his eyes and slumped against the headboard waiting for the world to stop spinning and his queasy stomach to settle down.

He hadn’t been this hung over since leaving SEAL training. Also, he had aches in places that pretty much told him that he and Danny had finally done something about their mutual attraction to one another.

He wasn’t bothered by this new development in their relationship. He just hoped that it hadn’t destroyed their friendship because he valued that above all else.

“Oh fuck is right,” he murmured into the empty room when he didn’t hear Danny immediately return to start chewing him out.

*&*

Danny slumped onto the closed toilet with a hiss that had him adding sex to the list of things he had done the night before.

He had never been ashamed of his sexuality. He just never broadcasted the fact he was interested in men as well as woman, and he was more than interested in Steve McGarrett.

Steve was an enigma wrapped in a riddle surrounded by a mystery, and one Danny was determined to unravel even if it meant him getting his fingers and possibly his heart singed in the process.

With a tired sigh he stood up and splashed some cold water on his face in hopes of chasing the rest of the cobwebs from his brain, and then that was when he noticed the simple silver band on his left ring finger.

“Oh, I am so screwed,” he muttered.

*&*

Steve opened his eyes and was relieved when the room stayed in focus. Whatever he had drank the night before, he vowed then and there to never drink it again.

He cautiously edged off the bed and toward the bathroom hoping to keep his queasy stomach at bay. He had reached the bathroom door and was raising his hand to knock when he heard Danny’s quiet exclamation.

Letting his concern for his partner dictate his actions, he opened the door and gently inquired, “What’s wrong?”

*&*

Danny tore his gaze away from his hand and glared at Steve for invading his privacy. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“Sorry,” Steve retorted unfazed by Danny’s glare. “I thought something was wrong.”

“Something is wrong, Steven,” Danny declared as he slipped past the brunette to search the bedroom floor for his clothes. “Very wrong.”

“And that would be?” Steve asked turning to watch the blond pick through the clothes that had been flung across the floor wondering if Danny would enlighten him or make him guess.

“Look at your left hand, Steve,” Danny told him. He had found his boxers and slipped them on feeling a little less exposed.

Steve glanced down at his hand and the simple silver band encircling his ring finger had him exclaiming, “What the fuck?!”

“Exactly,” Danny said with a sarcastic chuckle.

“It’s not fucking funny, Danny,” Steve snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Danny retorted unable to tear his eyes away from Steve’s naked body. “And, put some clothes on for God’s sakes.”

*&*

“So what are we going to do about the mess we are in?” Steve asked as he paced around the kitchen waiting for the coffee maker to finish brewing. He badly needed a cup or two to help jumpstart his brain.

“First, we need not to freak out about it,” Danny answered as he fixed them a light breakfast. “And, second, we need to find out what really happened last night.”

“I’m not freaking out!” Steve hotly declared.

“Of course you’re not,” Danny threw back in his face. “All this outrage is for my benefit.”

“Fuck you,” Steve grumbled and he slumped into a chair as his sudden burst of energy ran out.

“Been there, done that and got the bruises to prove it,” Danny quipped causing Steve to groan as he dropped his still aching head into his hands. “But, that’s not why you’re upset about this mess, as you aptly put it.”

Steve raised his head and looked Danny in the eye. “I’m upset because the decision was taken out of our hands.”

“I can understand that,” Danny replied as he turned off the stove and joined Steve at the table. Breakfast could wait. “But maybe it was done as a favor.”

“How can you see it as a favor?”

“We’ve been dancing around our attraction to each other for a few years now,” Danny remarked with a tight smile.

“Yeah,” Steve conceded.

“Although, I think that our ohana could have handled it a bit better.”

“You remember what happened?”

“No,” Danny admitted. The night before was still hazy. “I found their note tape to the fridge while you were in the shower.”

“Oh,” Steve sighed. He had hoped that if Danny had remembered that maybe he could fill in a few gaps for him.

“Apparently, Chin and Kono got us drunk and Kamekona performed the ceremony with Max and Malia as witnesses.”

“Somehow, I find that not as frightening as it should be,” Steve murmured.

“Only because Kame would see becoming an ordained minister as another business opportunity.”

“You’re right,” Steve agreed as he looked down at the ring on his finger. “But what about the rings? How did they manage to get the correct sizes?”

“I have a feeling that was all Grace.”

“You do?”

“She probably roped Catherine and my mom into helping her.”

“That sounds about right,” Steve said with a wry grin. “I remember Catherine asking me if I still had my Academy ring, but I didn’t think anything of it at the time. What about you?”

Danny huffed out a tiny sigh. “My mom has my high school class ring and my ring size hasn’t changed much since then, so she probably gave Grace that information.”

Steve nodded. He could see Grace doing just that because she didn’t like seeing her Danno unhappy. “So?”

“So?” Danny parroted back.

“Their manipulation of us doesn’t bother you?”

“I never said that.”

“Okay, what are you saying?”

“I say we enjoy what they have planned for us,” Danny said as he leaned closer to Steve.

“And?”

“Once the honeymoon is over, we kick some ass.”

Steve chuckled. “I like how you think,” he said cupping Danny’s face and drawing him into their first official kiss as a married couple.


End file.
